


Quick Break

by SaltySapphic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Kamukura Izuru, Clothed Sex, Creampie, M/M, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, Power Bottom, Riding, Skirts, Surprise Sex, Vaginal Sex, butt plugs used in other holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySapphic/pseuds/SaltySapphic
Summary: Izuru wants a little time alone with their boyfriend
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Quick Break

**Author's Note:**

> I use afab terms for Izuru's genitals, so if that makes you uncomfortable, you may want to skip this

An arm snakes around Makoto's waist and a hand clamps over his mouth.

His own hands go up to tug at his attacker's wrist, but it's no use; they're too strong and too fast as they yank him into an empty classroom.

He's let go and the door closes. He hears the lock click as he turns around. 

The tension leaves his shoulders immediately at the sight of long black hair on a towering form.

"Izuru!" he yelps, flailing his arms as his partner leisurely turns around.

They simply hold a finger to their lips and approach Makoto to slide the straps of his book bag off his shoulders and it drops heavily to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Makoto asks, quieter. His question goes unanswered as Izuru wraps their thin fingers around his wrist and pulls him over to the chair behind the teacher's desk to push him down.

Makoto falls back into the chair with a huff, looking up at his partner.

His eyes widen when he realizes Izuru is wearing the girls' uniform today.

Wordlessly, Izuru reaches up under their skirt and slides red lace panties down their thighs, dropping them to the ground.

Makoto's eyes widen and he slaps his hands over his burning face, covering his eyes.

"Izuru!" he whispers, a whine in his voice.

He hears a hum and some shuffling before dainty fingers unbutton and unzip his pants.

His pants and boxers are pulled down his thighs, and Izuru grips his cock after spitting into their hand.

Makoto is trembling as he moves his hands from his face and looks down at his partner. He notices that they'd put their hair up in a ponytail.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

Izuru looks up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" they retort, leaning in to lick a stripe up the bottom. "I'm trying to get you hard so I can ride you."

Makoto whimpers.

"We can't do that! We're in school!" Makoto urges.

Despite his protests, he's growing hard under Izuru's ministrations.

"We're on break for lunch," Izuru reasons, making eye contact with Makoto as they lean down and take the head in their mouth, swirling their tongue around and flicking the slit.

Makoto covers his mouth with his hand and groans, his breath quickening.

Izuru presses wet kisses along the sides of his shaft.

"Izuru," Makoto breathes from behind his hand, "if we're gonna do this we have to hurry."

He feels Izuru grin against his cock.

"So, we're doing this, then?" they say slyly.

"You know I can't say no to you," Makoto says fondly.

Izuru chuckles and rubs Makoto's thighs before standing up and smoothly sliding into his lap.

Izuru reaches down and pulls out a plug, a strand of slick connecting it and their cunt.

They use their finger to break it and keep it from getting on their clothes.

Makoto whines and watches with rapt attention as Izuru places the plug in their mouth and sucks it clean.

"Izuru," he whines, drawing the last syllable out.

Izuru smiles and sets the plug on the desk, reaching back down between them and holding Makoto's cock steady as they sink down, closing their eyes as they breathe out through their mouth.

Makoto's hands come to rest on Izuru's hips and theirs end up on his shoulders.

They lean down and press a kiss to his lips at the same time they drop the rest of the way down, swallowing Makoto's moan.

Their fingers curl and dig into his shoulders as they lift halfway up and drop back down without giving either of them time to adjust.

Makoto chokes on a moan at that, hands squeezing Izuru's hips before pulling one hand back and sliding it back up their thigh and under their skirt.

Izuru smirks against his lips, setting an easy, but quick rhythm of bouncing on his cock, eyes opening just enough to look at the cute furrow of Makoto's brow, and the crinkle of his nose.

Izuru sucks in a breath of air when Makoto's thumb makes contact with their clit, and it's his turn to smile.

Izuru hums low in the back of their throat, clenching down around Makoto's length and making him gasp. They use this as an opportunity to force their tongue into his mouth, exploring his mouth as if it's the first time they've kissed.

Makoto frantically rubs at their clit, pressing and rubbing and flicking all the right spots to make Izuru cum the quickest.

Their hips roll and bounce just as frantically as they suck on Makoto's tongue.

Their hands fly up to tightly hold Makoto's face as they get closer even faster than they thought they would, squeezing their eyes shut and quickening the pace of their hips.

"I love you, Izuru," Makoto whispers against his lips as they pant, forehead pressed against Makoto's. "You look really pretty today. You startled me at first, but-"

"Stop talking," Izuru pants, a fond smile on their face, "you're so bad a dirty talk."

Makoto whines softly, his hand faltering where he's trying to make Izuru cum, making them snap their eyes open with a glare and kicking him back into action.

"I am? And you always let me talk?" Makoto whimpers.

Izuru chuckles. "It's sweet when we're going slow, but we do have  _ that _ much time if we still want to eat lunch."

Makoto whines again, but picks up the pace of his thumb. "I like going slow."

"Me too, but I  _ needed _ you  _ now _ ," Izuru pants. "I'll let you make up for it later." They pause and let out a quiet moan. "The wheels are locked into place, you can move your hips too."

Makoto nods and hurriedly starts rolling his hips up into Izuru as they sink down onto him.

Makoto has to coax Izuru's slack lips into kissing him back as he grows closer, meeting Izuru for every bounce with a thrust of his own.

Their fingers dig pleasantly into the skin of his cheeks as they kiss sloppily, both nearing their respective ends.

The hand on Izuru's hip tightens as he cums suddenly and harshly.

It's hard to hold back his moans, especially when Izuru presses their hips as far down as they can and grind against him, trapping his hand between their bodies and making his thumb press even harder into their clit.

Izuru suddenly tenses up, and Makoto nearly stops to make sure they're okay, but Izuru only grinds down harder, their thighs shaking as a tell-tale sign of them about to cum.

A rush of air leaves their mouth as they fall pliant, clenching around Makoto rhythmically. Their hands fall back to Makoto's shoulders, and their head follows.

They pant against Makoto's neck, humming low in their throat as they mouth at his jaw.

"Hey," they say breathlessly, cunt still fluttering around Makoto's length, "I love you too."

Makoto smiles, leaning down to kiss Izuru's neck as he wiggles his hand out from between them to wrap his arms around their waist.

Izuru pulls back to sit up in his lap, looking down at him with a satisfied smile. "That was the hardest I've ever cum," they say, having recovered much quicker than their boyfriend.

Makoto flushes red. "I- I felt that," he squeaks out. "Me too."

Makoto is used to the slow, gradual build to orgasm through foreplay and the tender lovemaking he and Izuru usually have, he prefers it, even to this, though he can't say he didn't enjoy it.

"As much as I'd love to stay like  _ this _ ," Izuru clenches down around Makoto to emphasize their point, "all day, we  _ do _ , unfortunately, have class soon."

Makoto nods, though he already misses his partner's warmth as they lift up off him. They were prepared and immediately plugs themself back up before any cum spills out.

They stand and grab some tissues from the desk, reaching down and cleaning their lips and thighs from any slick before dropping to their knees and taking Makoto back into their mouth.

"What are you doing?" Makoto asks shakily. Izuru hums in amusement at the parallel from earlier.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" they ask with a smirk. "I'm cleaning you up."

And they do just that, quickly licking up cum and slick from Makoto's cock before quickly wiping up with another clean tissue. 

They stand once again and step back into their panties, pulling them up and walking over to their bookbag in one of the classroom seats and stuffing the dirty tissues into a random pocket.

"That's so gross," Makoto says, a hint of a whine in his voice. He pulls back up his pants and tucks himself back in, glad that Izuru had the foresight to pull his pants down enough to not get them wet.

"What else should I do with them? I thought you didn't want to get caught?" Izuru deadpans, pulling a bento out of their bag and turning two seats to face each other. They slide into one and look expectantly at Makoto, who fishes for his own bento before hurrying over to the other seat.

"We should do this again," Izuru says, opening their lunch and pulling out their chopsticks.

Makoto blushes and does the same. "Y-yeah, but maybe not at school." Izuru hums noncommittally. "What brought this on, anyway?"

Izuru chews and swallows their mouth full of food. "Kazuichi." They take another bite and Makoto looks at them, confusion obvious on his face. Izuru rolls their eyes. "He was invasively asking if Nagito and Hajime were late to class because they had a quickie, and proudly proclaimed that Gundham and he have them all the time. I looked it up later and decided I wanted to try it with you. Then I got to thinking about it and decided that sooner would be better."

Makoto nods and stuffs his face with his lunch, cheeks bright red.

"Besides," Izuru says, "I already wanted to have sex with you today, I knew I would be coming over for a study session, so I already was prepared."

Makoto shakes his head, a soft smile on his face as they continue eating in comfortable silence.

When they're almost done though, Makoto groans, burying his face in his hands.

Izuru tilts their head. "Something wrong?"

"I promised Sayaka I would have lunch with her and Mukuro today! What should I tell them?"

Izuru shrugs nonchalantly. "You could tell them the truth."

Makoto lifts his head to glare halfheartedly at his partner, though the effect is ruined by his pout. 

"Just tell them I had a secret emergency and needed you," they say, waving their hand. "It's not lying, technically."

Makoto pouts down at his food, moving it around with his chopsticks.

"Finish eating," Izuru says, nonplussed, "we have five minutes before we should start heading back."

Makoto sighs and nods.

They finish eating and afterward Makoto helps Izuru make the room look like no one had been there before they head out the door.

They walk through the halls together as long as they can before they have to part, Izuru leaving him with a kiss on the temple.

Makoto watches them leave with a fond smile before heading to his own class to face the wrath of Mukuro after he broke a promise with her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/salty_sapphic)


End file.
